


the altitude is dangerous but we ain't going home

by amaltheaz



Series: it's a mess i'm obsessed with your kind of torture (it's my kind of torture) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, SuperCorp, just a lot of sinning happening, luvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "She can hear Lena’s heart racing fast and wild, hears thump thump thump raging loud in her ear and Kara is just barely holding it together. Lena moans her name with reverence, like a prayer answered and Kara doesn't understand how that can be when she’s the one that's doing the worshipping. She doesn't understand how it can feel so much better than when anybody else sees her and calls her Supergirl. She doesn't understand how Lena can say her name like that, how it makes something pull and push so hard inside her that she almost can't breathe."Based onthis fanartbyh-guro on tumblr





	the altitude is dangerous but we ain't going home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been sitting on this one for a few days now. It's just your average porn without plot. This was inspired by a fanart that I saw a few months ago and it kind of took a backseat while I was writing pick a blossom. If it seems familiar, it might be because those of you following my tumblr will have seen a snippet of it there.
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written smut (not since my clexa ones last year, oof) so I'm just a little bit rusty but I hope you'll still enjoy this anyway. Have a good weekend!

 

_ Closer. Closer. Closer.  _

That's all Kara can think of as she presses her body into Lena’s, soft, pliant and almost naked against her. Her arm is hooked around Lena’s neck, her fingers tangled in thick black locks. Her other hand is on Lena’s thigh that’s draped over her own, holding a precarious balance between keeping her strength in check and wanting so desperately to hold on tighter, to dig her fingers just a little more into the creamy flesh. 

Kara is still in her suit, just barely unzipped before it was left forgotten. She got too distracted by Lena, her arms tight and clutching onto her, her full breasts heaving as she holds herself breathless against Kara. Lena whimpers above her, arching into her as if the words  _ closer, closer, closer _ are running through her brain too. 

She can hear Lena’s heart racing fast and wild, hears  _ thump thump thump _ raging loud in her ear and Kara is just barely holding it together. Lena moans her name with reverence, like a prayer answered and Kara doesn't understand how that can be when she’s the one that's doing the worshipping. She doesn't understand how it can feel so much better than when anybody else sees her and calls her Supergirl. She doesn't understand how Lena can say her name like that, how it makes something pull and push so hard inside her that she almost can't breathe. 

Lena’s hands pull at her blonde hair, pulls her until their lips meet and that rock hard feeling flutters low in her belly.  _ Desire _ . Something she rarely allows herself to feel, to embrace, and now that she’s here, now that she knows what it feels like to be made breathless and desperate and  _ wanting _ , She understands now why humans fight so hard to feel this every day. She wants and she wants and she  _ wants _ and Rao, she feels so greedy for wanting. She understood the idea before, the very concept of it but she  _ gets _ it now. It's intoxicating and  _ unfathomably _ maddening.

\---

Lena’s hips rock with intention, involuntary as the slick heat between her legs aches and searches for relief, a balm to the chaos that storms inside her. Kara is on top of her now, her lips are hot and hungry on hers, her chest, her stomach as she travels down her body. Her breath hitches at the soft kiss Kara places on her belly and she reaches for Kara’s hand that's searing into her skin, palm flattened with her long fingers spread out wide over her waist and she feels herself preen at the possession behind the touch. 

Kara is guiding her to lay further up the bed but Lena already can't stand the distance and she tightens her thighs around the woman on top of her. She pulls her until Kara’s weight is pressed deliciously down on her body. Lena whimpers loud and breathless and it’s shameless how she doesn't care to keep quiet, to keep herself in check. She knows Kara can hear the stampede in her chest and she flushes at the thought that Kara can smell how wet she is right now. 

Her brain races as it always does but her thoughts are singular in their focus. She wants Kara’s fingers. She wants to feel every inch of those long digits curling inside her, pushing and pulling insistently. She wants the roughness of Kara’s palm rubbing and pressing over her clit. 

Lena’s spent countless hours, time she won't ever admit to spending, thinking of Kara’s hands. She thinks about the length of them, the awkward elegance in the way Kara gestures with them when she talks and she’s excited about something. She thinks more often than not about their strength and what they can do, what she has  _ seen _ them do. She sees them break and destroy people and objects without exerting much effort. 

But even at Kara’s roughest, she’s still so gentle and soft and tender. Soreness ripples through Lena’s body the days after they fuck, and yet Lena never sees bruises, no faint marks on her pale skin apart from the surface bite marks when Kara just can't help herself. This is ultimately what wrecks her.

“Kara,  _ please _ ,” she whispers, a desperate plea for absolution.

\---

Kara hears the call, the plea, and her hand moves to answer it. Lena’s skin is hot to the touch like she’s on fire, burning from the inside and Kara trembles at the power that ripples under her palm.  _ Softer _ ,  _ softer _ ,  _ softer _ , she tells herself. She has been on this Earth for thirteen years and she knows exactly how much pressure, how much strength she needs to not use to do most anything. 

Hours, days, months, spent training on her own because while Alex helped some, Kara still had to hide. And she learned, god did she  _ learn _ . And it's hard to forget lessons out of necessity now that they’ve basically become second nature to her. Only when things get overwhelming, when things get too much that she forgets and things break and turns to dust, happy smiles change into pained grimaces. 

Which makes it a challenge when she’s with Lena because she overwhelms Kara more than anything ever has, that it's all-consuming. Her pale green eyes, her low and husky voice, her tantalizing scent. She’s helpless to everything that Lena is but Kara doesn't want to fight it, not anymore. She wasted so much time pretending that she doesn't want this. What a fool she was to do so. 

Lena’s lips on hers bring her back to the present, to the now, and Kara’s fingers have been toying with the waistband of Lena’s underwear. “ _ Please _ ,” Lena whispers, panting heavily against her lips that Kara can't help but flick her tongue out at Lena’s mouth.

“Patience,” she admonishes lightly, smirking when Lena stops mid-protest, her breath shuddering at the slight touch of Kara’s fingers along where she wants them to be.

She stares into Lena’s pale green eyes, stares into the infinite abyss of hunger and lust. This is all for her, Kara Zor-El. Not just Kara Danvers. Not just Supergirl. It's all for  _ every _ part of her that Lena knows and loves and wants. 

And Kara  _ groans _ , dropping her face into the softness of Lena’s neck when her hand finally slips under the waistband of Lena’s panties and feels the full effect of Lena’s desire for her. “You’re so wet,” she moans, broken and reverent. Lena’s hands are tangled messily in her hair, pulling and tugging that Kara rocks her hips downwards. 

\---

Lena sobs,  _ sobs _ , when Kara’s fingers are finally inside her. Keens wild and unabashed when long fingers begin to move and she can feel every inch of them. She feels herself tighten at every pull, wanting to keep them surrounded in her wet heat. The tension inside her ebbs and flows as her hips rise and fall to Kara’s touches. Her breath catches and she utters a broken whisper, “ _ yes _ ,” when she feels Kara adding a fourth finger. 

Kara’s mouth is sweeping over her skin, everywhere that she can reach, her teeth nipping over sensitive flesh. Lena arches her chest, a silent and needy request that Kara is fast to act upon and it stokes the fire in the low of her belly. She’s closer now, she knows. She feels it in the way her toes have begun to curl, the tensing of her muscles, the way her pussy is pulsing faster around Kara’s fingers.

Kara whispers and breathes words into her skin, words that Lena can't really know and she has a feeling that they're words she doesn't understand. Kara does this often when they're together that Lena always thinks to ask her after but sometimes she forgets at the distracting sight of dusty blue eyes staring deep into her and sometimes she thinks that maybe, she doesn't really need to know. 

Three months. They've been doing this for three months. This, being in a relationship with Kara that is bewildering in its stability. They haven't told anybody, though Jess knows after that one time she walked in on Lena straddling Kara on her couch. Kara’s friends don't know, nor does her family. And Lena has honestly been very happy to keep it that way. She’s been in National City for nearly a year, pushing LCorp to be the force of good that she dreams it to be but the Luthor name still carries too much weight for her to shed. 

It's not to say that she hasn't been integrated into Kara’s life. Game nights, movie nights, pizza and potstickers nights, brunches. She’s there with Kara’s friends and family, as her best friend. Growing up with Lillian Luthor has taught her how to conceal the truth with no effort and it is  _ so _ very easy to do so with them. But Kara, oh Kara has always been able to see right through her, right from the start. 

She knows that the time will come soon enough when they will have to tell everybody else, when they're ready to finally let the rest of the world into theirs, but today isn't the day. Today, it’s just her and Kara, it’s just them and their bodies drawn together like magnets. 

The rhythm of her hips stutter when the fingers inside her curl before pulling out and Kara continues in this pattern, escaping the tight clenching of inner walls every single time. Even when her fingers are already fucking her senseless, Kara can still  _ tease _ her. Lena whines at this, wanting no more than for Kara to keep pounding her fingers, to keep hearing the filthy sounds as they slide so wet and slick in and out of her.

\---

She licks up the graceful column of Lena’s throat, the tang of sweat coats her tongue and Kara moans at the overwhelming taste of it. She lets the sound of Lena’s answering groan soak and settle in her chest before she kisses her. She kisses Lena like it's the last thing she’s going to ever do, like it's the only thing that can ever fill the empty spaces in her soul. 

The body beneath her starts to shiver and tremble against her, muscles tensing and hips undulating faster. Kara continues to build her pace, shuddering at the ease with which her fingers are moving. Her eyes flutter close at the whisper of her name and her fingers are moving faster now, urging Lena over the edge. She listens to the babble of words spilling out of Lena’s full lips, just barely catching every third or fifth word.

Lena is always so put-together most of the time and keeps most people at an arm’s length. But knowing that Lena trusts Kara to see her like this, vulnerable and falling apart? It's  _ so _ much that sometimes Kara feels so unworthy, so undeserving of it all because she knows what it means for Lena to let herself go, to surrender her body to another person. Kara knows and she never, ever wants to lose this. She  _ can’t _ . 

When their lips come apart, their eyes meet and Kara feels that ache in her chest at the sight of pale green eyes looking right back at her. Years of hiding taught her to look away, to keep her eyes averted so that nobody would ever see her, so that she remained invisible. But she doesn't look away from Lena, doesn't try to hide what she feels. She lets Lena’s eyes pierce into her, lets Lena see her for all that she is and all that she wants to be. 

She watches as Lena’s stare eventually loses focus the harder and deeper her fingers move inside her, watches the crinkle forming between Lena’s eyebrows as her body starts to stiffen in Kara’s arms, her muscles tensing. 

Kara listens to the racing of Lena’s heartbeat, pounding faster and faster and she  _ feels _ as Lena’s fingers in her hair tightens in their grip. And Lena gasps, pants and moans,  _ oh Rao, that moan _ , and then- a long, drawn out groan falls out of her lips, a sound that makes the throbbing between Kara’s legs pulse harder and harder. 

She nuzzles into Lena’s neck as she waits for her to come down from her high, distantly noticing Lena’s legs unwrapping from around her hips. She keeps her fingers where they are, hot and unmoving because she loves being here, she loves feeling the way that the inner walls of Lena’s pussy pulse and tighten with every breath that she takes. 

Kara sighs, starts to gently curl her fingers and Lena’s breath catches, light and delicate as she grabs onto Kara’s arm. The squeezing touch on her bicep tells her to go slower, to be gentler and so she does. 

It doesn't take much longer for Lena to fall apart once again, doesn't take much for Kara to keep going and going and going, for Lena’s hips to continue moving and moving and  _ moving _ . The sounds Lena makes feeds the fluttering in the low of her belly that Kara can't help but start moving her own hips, riding Lena’s thigh. There’s barely an inch left between them when Lena’s arms are wrapping around her shoulders. 

“Darling, please,” Lena is whispering in her ear, and Kara kisses her neck to tell her that she’s listening, that she’s waiting. 

\---. 

Kara’s breath is hot on her neck and it makes Lena tremble all over as Kara grinds slowly up and down her thigh. There are four fingers inside her still, thrusting and curling, stealing every chance she gets to breathe. Lena doesn't know if she has anything left to give but yet, Kara is somehow able to pull something more out of her. She’s going to be so deliciously sore tomorrow. 

She pulls her arms away from around Kara, pushing weakly at broad shoulders. Kara’s eyes are half-lidded, dark and intense and a slight shudder ripples right through her, arousal still burning low in her belly. But she’s so close to tired that she doesn't think she can go on longer and Kara still hasn't even come yet. 

“Kara, roll us over,” she mutters, swallowing down the dryness in her throat when she hears the roughness of her voice. Kara looks about ready to protest and so Lena interrupts, “I’m going to pass out if you keep trying to make me come and I want to go down on you before that happens,” she teases tiredly, too spent to smirk but still Kara moans at her words. 

“I just love being inside you like this,” Kara murmurs, pouting in earnest. 

“And you know how much I love that too,” she replies, feeling herself tighten around Kara’s fingers in protest when they start to pull out of her. Lena whimpers at the emptiness, almost asking Kara to put her fingers back inside her again. 

It takes her a moment as she watches Kara suck her fingers clean and another as a moan drags itself out of Kara’s throat and Lena gives herself a hot second before she tests the stability of her arms as she pushes herself up on her elbows so she can get a good look at Kara, who is somehow still wearing her suit, though she looks quite disheveled. Lena reaches down, reaches under Kara’s skirt to grab at her tights and underwear, giving them a slight tug. “These need to come off.” The garments are slid off before she even blinks and Lena laughs quietly to herself, shaking her head at Kara’s eagerness. “Now, roll us over, Supergirl.”

She finds herself on top of Kara before she even finishes her sentence. Lena bites down on her lip at the show of strength as she reaches down to cup Kara between her thighs. She watches blue eyes flutter close, smiles softly at the way that Kara sighs almost in relief at finally being touched. “What do you need?”

Dark blue eyes open to stare into hers. Kara gives her a crooked grin as she raises a hand to run her fingers through Lena’s hair, gentle and affectionate. “I just need you,” she whispers softly, gasping sharp and sudden at the touch of Lena’s fingers on her clit. 

She leans into Kara’s touch before she kisses her, firm and unyielding. Kara moans into her mouth just as she’s pulling away. Lena can tell by the way that Kara fidgets against her, the way her body moves underneath her, that it's not going to take much longer for her to come, to fall so completely apart. 

\---

Kara’s hips try to move against Lena’s fingers but it’s not- it’s not  _ enough _ . She needs so much more. Lena kisses her neck in reassurance, in comfort. Lena kisses her neck with parted lips and with her teeth scraping Kara’s hot skin and her whole body shudders when Lena’s fingers pull away from her wet heat, a desperate groan of Lena’s name dragging itself out of Kara’s throat. 

Her eyes flutter close when Lena’s lips move to her collarbone and she feels them continuing downwards. She whimpers at the loss of Lena’s body over her own, at knowing Lena’s destination. A tremor goes through her body at the lips traveling down her belly, wishing she could really feel them dragging down her skin. 

She feels the silky tickle of Lena’s hair falling over her stomach, sighs at the warm, steady hands climbing up her legs to flip her skirt up. Kara takes a deep, shaky breath when Lena’s hands come back to her thighs and they part easily under Lena’s touches. 

Kara whines at the hot breath over her pussy.  _ Closer. Closer. Closer. _ “Lena,” she moans, reaching down to bury her fingers in long, dark hair. “Please,” she begs without shame, knowing there's no point in hiding how much she wants and needs Lena to  _ do _ something. 

Her cheeks are flushed and hot as she runs her other hand over her face before brushing her hair back. Kara opens her eyes to glance down and she meets Lena’s eyes, already looking up at her. Her pussy clenches at the lustful stare that Lena is directing at her and Kara tugs, she tugs at Lena’s hair to bring her closer to where she wants her to be. 

She wants to feel the fullness of Lena’s lips wrapped around her clit, the heat of her tongue sliding between her folds. She wants to hear the dirty, wet sounds that Lena’s tongue makes as it thrusts shallowly inside her, wants to hear that hungry growl that rumbles through Lena’s chest and vibrates through her body. 

But even with how much she wants, Kara still isn't ready when Lena’s tongue finally moves along her pussy, when the tip of her tongue flicks gently up her clit as if she’s testing the waters to see how Kara would react. They both moan deeply at this and Kara watches Lena’s eyes flutter close as if she’s getting off on this herself. The tremble that goes through her is immediate and visceral, and there's no point in denying that the time for gentle is long gone. 

She watches as Lena licks her lips to moan once again at the taste of Kara on her tongue. There's a coiled tension low in her belly as she waits impatiently, letting Lena savor the moment before she’s whimpering Lena’s name, before she’s pulling her back in to keep going. 

A cry rips right out of her chest, her back arching when Lena eagerly latches back on, firmly sucking on her clit while her tongue continues to tap relentlessly against it. Kara moves her hips, rocks them up to Lena’s mouth as Lena slips her hands under her ass, giving it a tight squeeze. There's that pressure that's been building and building and  _ building _ inside her all night as she fucks Lena’s face, her fingers still buried in Lena’s hair. 

Lena’s heart is beating hard and fast and it’s the loudest thing that Kara hears, the  _ only _ thing that she hears. She doesn't know of the words that spill over from her lips in an incoherent babble, doesn't know of the sounds that Lena makes as she thrusts and curls her tongue inside her, doesn't know anything of the world outside of them. 

\---

It's difficult to miss Kara’s thighs trembling on either side of her, shaking partly from the need to come and also from the efforts that it's taking to keep her own strength in check. Kara’s fingers pulling hard at her hair have started walking a fine line where the pain still feels good and so she digs her fingers into Kara’s ass, bringing her even closer to her mouth, thrusting her tongue deeper.

Kara is quiet when she finally comes. 

When Lena looks up, Kara’s has her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth gaping open and her back is arching at a painful angle. But Kara’s hips continue to writhe against her tongue, still looking for so much more and so Lena doesn't stop. She licks up until she’s wrapping her mouth around Kara’s clit just as she thrusts three fingers inside her. Kara isn't as quiet this time, letting out a loud thrilled groan.

Her fingers are mid-curl when she feels a light tap on the back of her head and she looks up to meet Kara’s dark stare. Lena doesn't need to ask what Kara wants; she sees it written so naked and plain on her face. So she gives Kara’s clit one last drawn-out suck, smirking at the way Kara’s hips buck up, catches her breath as she climbs up Kara’s body to kiss her. She keeps her fingers where they are while the other is cupping Kara’s jaw as Kara moans deep against Lena, moans from the taste of herself on Lena’s mouth, Lena’s tongue. 

The kisses turn sloppy as their hips start to rock harder against each other, filled with intent. Lena whimpers, dizzy with want when Kara’s hands are cupping and squeezing her breasts, thumbs flicking at hardened nipples. Lena draws away as she lets out a shaky breath, lets her head fall to rest her forehead on Kara’s shoulder, lets out a little whine when Kara’s thigh offers a little relief to the pressure building between her own thighs. 

Kara’s pussy is clenching tighter and tighter, chasing her fingers as they push in and pull out, increasing in speed. Kara’s hands are in Lena’s hair now, guiding her back to Kara’s lips. It's as she starts to suck on Kara’s tongue that Lena curls her fingers and Kara is pulling away from the kiss, arching against her as she groans out her release. 

And Lena is watching it all. She watches as Kara’s mouth falls open, watches her eyes screwing shut and Lena’s heart beats so hard and so painful in her chest that she can hardly bear it. And she waits so patiently until Kara comes back, waits until those blue eyes come back to her to slow down her fingers, keeps them inside when they finally come to a stop. Lena savors the heat of Kara wrapped around her, of her inner walls clenching around her. It's an addictive feeling, being here with Kara like this, being  _ inside _ her like this and it's a sigh of near yearning that leaves her lips as she pulls out. 

Lena rests her temple on Kara’s jaw, breathing heavily. There are strong arms going around her now, keeping her in place as she nuzzles into Kara’s neck. She draws back a little to meet Kara’s blue eyes, nudging their noses together. She shivers a little at the light touch of Kara’s fingers moving up and down her spine. “Good?” she asks in a shy whisper.

“ _ So _ good.” Kara nods, a lazy, satisfied smile on her lips. “Hungry for some food now though.”

She gives Kara an amused grin, not at all surprised by Kara’s admission. “Pizza sound good?” she asks, waiting for Kara to nod before kissing her cheek and pushing herself to sit up. She climbs over Kara so she can get off the bed to grab her phone from the kitchen. Her legs are shaky as Lena makes her way to the doorway of her bedroom as she runs a hand through her hair, wincing at the little knots that have formed. “I’ll go make the call and then I’m going to take a shower.”

“Do you maybe want some company?”

Lena looks back over her shoulder to see Kara blatantly staring at her ass and she shakes her head at the way Kara is biting her lip. “Still got a little bit more left in you, Supergirl?” she teases, arching her eyebrow at Kara’s flushed cheeks and she marvels once again at Kara’s stamina. But Lena can't exactly deny the arousal that shoots through her either. “Go start the shower and I’ll join you in a minute.”

She will most likely regret this in the morning but Lena somehow can't bring herself to really care. Not when she eventually finds herself with her legs hiked up around Kara’s waist, pressed up against the wall of her shower and Kara’s lips hot on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
